I Don't Know Why I Love You, But It's Electric
by fitzgerald1
Summary: President Grant has found out about Defiance and he knows that Olivia played a part in it. Angry and devastated he ends their affair brutally and abruptly. Olivia who had decided to be all in is inconsolable. They have gone their separate ways but still harbor much love for each other. Fate throws them together again briefly at a christening. All characters belong to ABC Scandal.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fitzgerald Grant had broken her heart in a cathedral during a funeral and he had done it expertly. She was so shocked at his words that her intake of breath had thrown her back from him. The words he spoke had cut her like a double edged sword. She was bleeding on the outside and on the inside her heart had shattered into a million pieces.

She had gone up to him as soon as she saw him. Her heart was bursting with love for him. She had told Edison she could not marry him and had given him back his ring. Edison was angry and devastated. He knew he had been played, but not to what degree. He had taken his ring back from her for the last time he had said. She did not care what he had said. She was waiting for Fitz no matter how long it took for him to get his divorce. She loved him with all her heart.

"Hi," she said wearing her heart on her sleeves. When he had said hello instead of hi, she had sensed something was wrong. She wanted to soothe him. She assured him his eulogy would be great. He was upset about Verna was all it was. When she told him that she would wait for him he would be happy. So she had told him.

"I changed my mind about that, don't wait for me. Screwing ones' mistress is one thing but to marry her would be political suicide and you wouldn't want that would you, with all you have done to get me here?" Each word was enunciated with pure venom. She took a step back as though she had been struck.

His eyes they burrowed into her accusing and condemning. He knew what she had done. He knew she was part of what had gone down in Defiance, Ohio. He knew that his Presidency was fraudulent and she had participated in it. It was pure anger she saw but she also saw the hurt and pain in his eyes. He had trusted her and she had failed him. She allowed Cyrus to talk her into it and she knew it was wrong. She had been afraid he would lose and she did not want him to. His father had battered his psyche his entire life making him believe he was worthless and that he could never win anything on his own. She had not wanted him disappointed because she loved him so much.

She had already abandoned every principle she lived her life by to be with him. She left her integrity and honor behind again when she entered into that unholy alliance with Cyrus and that evil bunch. And now she was paying the price. He was walking away from her because she was a liar and cheater. God why did she do it? He could have won the Presidency on his own he could have. But she never gave him a chance and now he would never forgive her.

After he said what he had to say he turned and walked away. She turned and followed his movements. She was willing him to come back and talk to her. "Fitz please," she cried in her heart silently! He walked amongst the mourners speaking and smiling at them as if nothing in the world had happened. He had cut her off and he would not even look back at her. Silently she cried out to him once more. He turned around to look at her then, his stare was blank. There had been telepathy between since they first started their affair. It was real; they could speak to each other without uttering a word. His lips never moved, he never acknowledged that she was calling him. But she heard him clearly when he said to her "Never."

She sat through Verna's entire funeral and never heard a word that was spoken. That had included the eulogy Fitz had given. She had tears streaming from her face and everyone around her assumed she was crying for Verna her friend. They had patted her hands and back thinking they were consoling her. Truth was she was inconsolable and nothing or no one could help her now. She had lain down in a bed with mad dogs and now she was infested. Fitz had cast her aside because she was tainted. The tears they would not stop.

The funeral ended and everyone got up and left except for her. She could not leave her seat she was paralyzed with fear. She was alone again. After being so happy and so in love, it was all gone. She continued to sit and cry. The front of her suit was becoming damp with her tears. She refused to staunch the flow of tears. She deserved all of this hurt and pain because she knew better.

When she finally could stand she got up and walked from the church. She looked down at her watch, she had sat there for over two hours lost and dazed. She had lost him and she had to face that. She got in her car and went home.

Out of habit she picked up her Fitz phone to see if he had called. He had not and he would not. He had called her a mistress. He had sworn that she could never be a mistress to him he loved her too much for that. Yet he had said those horrible things to her and walked away. Their affair was really over. She went to her desk and pulled up the current case she was working on. She still had her work. She would lose herself in that.

He had not heard a word from Olivia since Verna's Funeral. He had been so hurt when Verna had uttered the words to him. Yes, his precious Olivia was part of the cabal that had conspired to make sure he won the election. She was in with all of them as thick as thieves. It had broken his heart knowing she did not believe in him. All the rest of them he knew they were vipers, every last one of them even Verna.

He had grown up knowing Verna, she was one of his father's many mistresses and believe it or not his mother's friend. She had always treated him nicely when he was around her. When she came to their home she always had gifts for him. It could have had something to do with the fact he had caught her and his father fucking in the family pool once. And there was that awkward time he saw them against the kitchen wall.

Verna an old dying woman who he had thought had become his friend had found glee in telling him about Olivia's part in this mess. He could tell she wanted to hurt him. She even had the audacity to admit that she had hired the assassin that had put three bullets in him. She had tried to murder him, his friend. This woman that had fucked his father while his mother lay sleeping in her bed and called her friend was still mocking him. He despised her so at that moment. She knew his vulnerability and she thought she had him by the balls and could laugh in his face. She could barely breathe yet she removed the mask from her face and she smiled at him. He lost it then. Something or someone took over his body and he could not control it. He wanted to kill someone, and he had. He withheld the lifesaving oxygen from her and let her die. He could not believe he had done it but he had. He was his father's son after all.

"She's not breathing," he cried out! The nurses rushed in and called "Code Blue," suddenly the place was flooded with people trying to save the life of Supreme Court Justice Verna Thornton. They had ushered him from the room and he sadly sat waiting while they worked on Verna. For over thirty minutes they labored and then finally one of the doctors came out. "I am sorry Mr. President we could not revive her."

"I had not realized she was not breathing at first. If only I had"

The doctor cut him off. "Sir she had maximum of a week or two to live. I am surprised she lasted this long. We tried because we know you cared a great deal for her sir. But honestly she is in a better place. She was suffering a great deal," he stated.

"Yes she is in a better place, thank-you doctor." He sat down and put his head in his hands. He knew where Verna Thornton was as surely as he knew he had not been elected the President of the United States of America on his own. Verna Thornton was in Hell with his father where she belonged!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She had picked herself up and gone about her life. It was not easy but she had done it. Crying until she was sure there was not a drop of water in her body, she mourned him. Every time she closed her eyes she saw him. If she just happened to turn on the television there he was. He was in every magazine she dared to read. She could not escape him. But she wanted to, how she wanted to. He had lulled her in and she honestly believed he loved her. She had been so sure of herself the day she gave Edison his ring back. Fitzgerald Grant was her future. The fact that he was married with children was immaterial. They were going to be together.

So she had gone to Verna's funeral and instead of being sad she was gleeful. She was so happy and in love with him. They had been together for about ten months and they had been wonderful. They were all stolen moments but she had cherished them. She was thinking of those stolen moments when she had approached him with her heart on her sleeve. He had turned around and burst her bubble. He was done with her because she had lied to him and conspired with his enemies. She still hurt inside but she had learned a valuable lesson. No one was to be trusted, eventually they will leave you, and she knew that from experience. She had let her guard down for a minute and this was the result. Never again would she fall in love and have her heart stomped on, never!

She buried herself in her work. She welcomed all the clients they had coming in. This was the nation's capital and bad things were happening hourly. And her job was to eradicate bad things for mostly bad people. But not all her clients were bad people some of them were good people involved in bad situations. They all came to Olivia Pope Associates because only she could help them. She was good at what she did; in fact she was the best. She was a "fixer" for them all. But she could not fix herself and she could not fix them. So they were over and she was moving on.

Her latest case needed some recon work done and she planned to do the job herself. It would be good for her. The trip to California would be good for her. She could relax and concentrate on something other than her failed relationship. Of course she had known it would fail. Who in the hell enters a relationship with a married man with children and he just happens to be the President of the United States? Every time she thought about her folly she could kick herself in the ass. Every single time she wanted to. Right now she wanted to kick herself.

She sat in first class sipping on airplane wine, yes it was mediocre, but she loved wine. And it was the best they had. She also had her own popcorn. She had popped it herself and plopped it in her purse. She had to bear the mediocre wine but she would be damned if she would eat second class popcorn. Old Orville had perfected popcorn and she did not eat anyone else's. Even cold it was delicious.

She closed her eyes and flashed back to the last time she had been on a plane to California. The last time she had done this she was on her way to Santa Barbara. His father had died and he had asked her to come to the funeral. He wanted her there he had said. So she had accepted the ticket he sent her and flew out to him. There affair was brand new and she wanted to please him, she loved him. She was hesitant after all Mellie and his children would be there. Fitz had the tendency to sometimes stare at her just a minute too long and she worried that someone may sense they were involved. But so far they had not been detected. Their affair was in full swing and she had gloried in it.

Cyrus had picked her up. She had asked what hotel chain she would be staying in; of course she knew Fitz would have her stay in the best the city had to offer. "Olivia the Governor has you staying at the compound he has some things he wants to clear up after the funeral and he doesn't want to have to go into town. He hopes you will not mind. The place is huge Olivia they rooms and suites everywhere. You will be fine," he had said.

She had not questioned it because she knew he needed her. Fitz had a troubled relationship with his father and she had often kept them from butting heads. And then he had died while they were on the campaign trail. Fitz and his father had a love-hate relationship. She recognized it from the failed relationship she had with her father. Fitz however refused to admit that any love existed between him and his father. He despised the man. But he had called her to his side and she had come, because she loved him.

As she and Cyrus rode up the winding hills to his childhood home she was amazed at the beauty she saw. He had roamed these hills as a child. His formative years were lived in the extraordinary house they were approaching. It was indeed huge. There were what, smaller houses surrounding the main house? The grounds were immaculately kept. It was a sight to behold. The man she loved had become the man he was after growing up here. It was daunting to consider. Well he had called and she had come. What else could she have done? She was deeply in love with the him.

They stepped into the foyer and her mouth dropped to the floor. This was the home of someone that had a lot of money. Everything one saw in that foyer spoke to that. This was the home of someone that was rich and famous. She thought to herself, "Girl you are out of your league."

Mellie greeted her. "Welcome to our home Olivia." The usual pleasantries were exchanged. She thanked her for coming. Fitz was not doing well she had said. Mellie was glad he wanted to jump right back into the campaign. The upcoming election should be his main focus. She was leaving here right after the funeral to continue on her three day sprint across the mid-west attempting to rev up votes. "Leave it to Big Jerry to die at an inconvenient time." she had said.

Olivia was taken aback by the statement, but not at all surprised. Mellie Grant was interested in only one thing at the moment; not consoling her husband, not her children or anything else but getting here ass to 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue. It left a bad taste in Olivia's mouth. Mellie was not the woman she would have thought Fitz would have chosen for a wife and she had not been. She was Big Jerry's choice.

And now here she stood saying the man's death was an inconvenience. The woman was a piece of work. But that was none of her affair. Her affair was with her husband. She was not proud of what she had done. It pained her sometimes but not today. He had needed her here. She smiled sensing his presence.

His voice was like a balm to her soul. She had missed him. "Olivia I want to thank-you so much for coming here. This is a very trying time. But we must be diligent in what we are trying to accomplish. I have some very interesting avenues I want to travel following my father's death and quite frankly I need your valuable opinion. You have been the glue that galvanized this campaign and I would not think of making a move without your input. So with most of the team here for the funeral I wanted to strategize."

"Again Governor and Mrs. Grant I am deeply sorry for you loss but I can see your point. It is not a problem, I realize it is not the best timing but these things never are. You have hired me for a reason Governor and I intent to finalize all of your goals. You are going to Washington sir, never doubt it."

Mellie chimed in. "Thank you so much Olivia. I appreciate it so much and Fitz he really relies on your expertise. Cyrus thanks for picking her up. Olivia make yourself at home. I have to get ready for the event. See you there." Event! With that salvo she exited the room.

Cyrus finally spoke up. "Guys I am going to get me some breakfast. Do you two want to join me? I am so hungry. Cook had some wonderful stuff going on in the kitchen when I left to pick you up. I can't wait to dive into it. Are you hungry Liv?"

"No Cyrus I am not hungry, thank-you. Actually I would just like to get to my room. I was working for most of the flight. What time is the funeral? Maybe I could get a light nap in."

Fitz walked up to her then and said. "Olivia forgive my manners. You are tired and jetlagged no doubt. Let me show you to your suite. Cyrus help yourself, I may join you later." He picked up her bags and started walking down a long hallway. "Come with me Olivia."

She followed him down the corridor for what seemed like a city block and they got into an elevator. No sooner than the door closed he had pulled her into his arms. "Livvie you came to me, thank-you," he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He hugged her so fiercely and then he started to kiss her passionately. She swayed right into the kiss without hesitation. She had missed him and God help her, she loved him. They were molded to each other their bodies filled with so much heat it was surprising they did not implode. She could feel his erection so long and so hard against her belly. He was ever ready!

"Oh my darling Livvie I have missed you. I love you. I need you so much." His hands were roaming her back and her buttocks with purpose. He reached out and locked the elevator where they had stopped. Apparently she was to stay on the third floor of the mansion. He had her backed against the wall of the elevator grinding himself into her.

"Fitz we can't. I can't. Not in this house with your wife god knows where. I am sorry I can't. It is so disrespectful. I want you too. And you know I love you but I can't do this here in her home."

He pulled back from her and turned around and adjusted himself and attempted to regain his composure before he turned around. "Forgive me Livvie for jumping on you like a rabid dog. I know better and you deserve better from me. This place holds so many bad memories for me Olivia. When my mother was alive it was bearable to come back here. I haven't been back here since I won the governorship eight years ago. This place is mine now and I am not even sure I want it. I guess I was expecting you to come here and heal me Livvie, not just with your presence but with the body. It was thoughtless of me and selfish. Please forgive me. I am so sorry," he pleaded.

He was looking at her so vulnerable so afraid he had crossed some invisible line with her. She took his face in her hands and she just stared. "One minute Fitz, give me one minute." She took the one minute to compose herself to not capitulate to the longing to give in to their baser needs. She wanted to give herself to him right here in this elevator. She did not care that his wife was somewhere on this compound as were his children. Her job as the woman that loved him was to comfort him and to help him through this. Whatever he needed sexually or otherwise she wanted to give that to him. But she had to keep little pieces of herself if she was to survive this thing. She had compromised so much of her soul to be with him. She must have some small concessions for herself. She had to retain some of her dignity and commitments to sisterhood she had broken by becoming the mistress of the President.

She wanted to choose her words carefully. She did not want to hurt him anymore than he was already hurting. "Fitz you have to know that I love you. And there is nothing I would not do for you. Nothing. I just do not feel right about us being together with Mellie in this house. And your children are here too. All the moments we share together are special to me Fitz. I want to comfort you and be here for you but I could not be myself knowing Mellie is lurking. I just couldn't. Tell me you understand? Please Fitz?"

"I do understand Livvie. I ask too much of you sometimes. I regret being so needy. But you are all I have really. So I turn to you for everything. I see you Livvie, I understand what you are saying. I am so glad you are here. Just give me these days Livvie. Just be here. It was wrong of me to ask you here and then pounce on you like that. But Livvie I have to tell you the truth, asking you here had nothing to do with the campaign. I do not want to talk strategy at all. I just wanted you here with me. I hope you can understand that and not hold it against me. I needed you here."

"It is okay Fitz I understand really I do. Don't apologize. Everything is going to be fine. I am here and I am here for you. We will get through this together. Okay?"

"Okay." He took the lock off of the elevator and the door opened. He picked up her bags and said follow me. Her room or suite was gorgeous. It was huge. There was a large sitting room it was like a house. He placed her bags in the master bedroom. "There is a phone beside the bed and one out in the living area. There is one in the bathroom as well. Numbers to the main house, kitchen, maids quarters, everything is labeled. If you need anything just dial and ask for it. Call me direct if anything is not to your liking. Also I will be in the room labeled master suite if for some reason you can't get through to my phone."

"And Mellie," she asked.

"Olivia I know you have still not come to grips with the truth. But I do not share a bed with Mellie. I haven't for over ten or twelve years. I stopped counting years ago. We are done. You are the only woman I want. You are the only woman I love and I wait for you, only you. So get your nap. The funeral is at 3:00. You have plenty of time. Do you want me to call you about an hour before the funeral? The church is just ten minutes from here and the funeral home is picking the family up at 2:30. Yes you will ride in one of the family limousines Livvie. Cyrus will be with you. It will not seem out of the ordinary Olivia. Please just be there for me Okay?"

"Okay Fitz. Call me around 1:30 please." He had started to walk away from her. "Fitz."

He turned back to face her. "I love you, with my whole heart, I swear I do," she blurted out! Her eyes were brimming with tears.

He stood there for maybe a minute. So many emotions flitted across his mind watching this woman he loved more than anything stand there and profess to love him. It warmed his heart. But he was so afraid this Presidency run if he actually won the thing would ruin them. He wasn't sure he could bear to lose her. He had just recently found her, this petite intelligent woman that held his heart, and he was planning to never let her go. How in the hell did he accomplish such a thing if he became President of the United States of America. "I know you do Olivia. Have a nice nap."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The funeral was a grand affair. Of course it was. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant II was a two-time Governor of California and he had held a seat in Congress for so long his ass was imprinted in his favorite chair. Was there a committee he had not sat on? On how many had he been Chairman? The man had been a living legend. He was beloved in this state. And his reputation in Washington, DC was that of a deal maker. He had more money than King Midas and he catered to the world of the rich and famous. Fitz had to turn this circus into an invite only affair because of Big Jerry's popularity. Big Jerry loved Hollywood and everything about it. The who's who of that town was here today. It was what he wanted and Fitz followed everything down to a tee.

Apparently Big Jerry knew he would not live forever. It's funny; Fitz had thought he would never die this evil man that was his father. But he was gone. Fitz had his ass burned to a crisp just as he ordered. He hoped he was still burning in Hell. He hated the son of bitch and he was so glad he was dead. Big Jerry had never found out about him and Olivia. He was so sure of Fitz. In his effort not to be like Big Jerry, his father had underestimated him. He was so sure he would never stray from that marriage in hell he had shackled him to. Big Jerry was so sure that his hate for him would keep him with Mellie for life. But he was wrong. He was getting out once this campaign was over win or lose. He was either going to be America's first divorced President or California's divorced ex-Governor. He really did not care which one, but one of them he would be!

He sat in the pew beside Mellie and his children not listening to a word being said. Person after person stood there for 2 minutes and praised the evil man that was his father. A man that beat his son and his wife on a regular basis until Fitz had grown into a teenage man and beat the shit out of him. He had dared him to ever strike either one of them again. He told him he would kill him with his bare hands and he had meant it. When he had gone east to college he warned him if there was ever a bruise on his mother's body he would be sorry.

He thought about his father's will. He had left basically everything in the world he owned to him. He was astounded. His father often threatened to disinherit him. He had sworn he would leave his estate to charity because he was so disappointed in Fitz. True he was the only child of his legal marriage, but Fitz suspected he had some half-siblings out there. You did not stick your dick in anything that moved and not eventually impregnate somebody. With his father it could have ended with anything from payoffs to abortions who knows.

His father's lawyers said there were a couple of endowments to some unknown people he could contest if he wanted to and he would probably win as the sole heir. Fitz did not care who Big Jerry doted out his money to. He was now one of the richest men on the planet and he could care less. What he wanted was Olivia Pope. That was the only thing he cared about at the moment. And he intended to have her for his very own.

He turned around to seek out her face he needed to see her to know she was there. She was there looking at him as if she knew he would turn around and seek her out. She smiled and his heart melted.

It was over finally. He was back home in the house he had grown up in and his father's ashes sat upon the fireplace mantle. He had been staring at the urn for hours as people went about the house expressing their sympathy for his loss. Well he had no loss. He had no father. He hated his father everyday of his life. So he had told himself. But deep down inside he sought his love he knew that. Of course he did not want to admit it. It made him angry that he would seek the love of someone so evil. But he had, just as his mother had. They had wanted his approval and love their entire lives. His mother had gone to her grave still wanting the love of her husband.

Dammit to hell. Why could he not just cremate the son of a bitch and move on? Tears filled his eyes as he looked at the life-size portrait of his father that graced the fireplace. How could a father not love his son? He was his own flesh and blood. It was a question he had asked himself over and over again.

He had closed the door on the last guest and he was glad. It had been a trying day. But he had survived it and he was moving on. Mellie came up to him then. "Fitz I am out of here. Jerry and Karen are to call you when they arrive back at the campus. I am glad we agreed that they should return to school as soon as possible this is no place for children. Leslie has my itinerary if you need me for any reason. If not I will be back in the Governor's Mansion on Saturday. Good luck with the strategy planning. Say good-bye to Cyrus and Olivia for me." She had spoken. Why was she still standing there? He turned around to go. "Fitz at least walk me out to the car. There are still reporters outside. We are supposed to be a loving couple remember?"

He turned back around and looked at her this woman who had eaten up 20 years of his life. The same woman who had turned his children over to nannies as soon as they were born and sent them off to boarding schools as soon as they were able to tie their own shoes, he stood there just looking. This was the same woman that had connived with a dead man to trap him in a loveless marriage. The same woman that had refused to have sex with him for over ten years, he continued to stare. The same woman that he despised with every breath he took, so he shook his head in hopes that she would disappear. Today was not his lucky day she was still standing there. He was not in the mood for her bullshit not today. It would be his luck that Olivia was standing in the window and if he walked out with Mellie she would try to stick her tongue down his throat. No he would not walk her out.

"Mellie it has been a trying day. If reporters are out there let them assume that I mourn my father and choose to stay in the house. You are good at lying and pretending. I am sure you can come up with something as to why you had to walk to your car alone. Have a good trip. Be safe." He turned on his heels and started toward his bedroom. He did not look back.

Lord have mercy she hated his guts. He was an arrogant son of a bitch. He got that from his momma. She thought her shit didn't stink. His momma did not believe that she was good enough for her precious "Fitz." The day his momma took her last breath she had celebrated with some hooch, just as she had when she found out Big Jerry was gone. They were rich white trash who thought they were better than everybody else. She was the real blueblood in this family. She had royal blood running through her veins. "I'm doing this for you Fitz. I am running myself ragged on the road for you and you can't walk me out to my car?"

He turned, his foot on the bottom step. He had been taking the steps instead of the elevator for exercise today. He wasn't in the mood for a workout. "Mellie let's not play games. All you do in this campaign is for Mellie. You want to go to 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue so badly you can taste it. You would sell our kids off to the highest bidder to get inside those doors. You want this not me. I could give a rat's ass about this presidency. So peddle that shit somewhere else. I will not walk you outside; it is not going to happen. Again have a good trip. Be safe."

He disappeared up the steps and left Mellie to her own devises. She took a deep breath and walked out the door. The flashbulbs went off one right after the other. She smiled into the camera. "How is your husband Mrs. Grant?"

"My husband, the Governor of this great state is grieving. One of the most important figures in his life is gone on to his heavenly reward. It is very hard for him. But we will survive because we have each other. Our Love will get us through this." She got into the car.

One of the agents guarding Fitz came out of nowhere and began taking to the reporters. "I am asking you to please leave the compound at this time as the funeral and final goodbyes for Fitzgerald Thomas Grant II have concluded. I expect total compliance to this directive. You have exactly thirty minutes to be off of this private property with all your belongings. Anyone not compliant with this directive will be arrested immediately on the 31st minute. I hope I have made myself completely clear on this subject. It has been a pleasure gentlemen and ladies, good day."

As it turned out Olivia Pope was looking out the window. Mellie was gone from this place. Honestly she could feel the pall that enveloped the place lift from it. Mellie was pervasive evil it followed her or it was a part of her persona. Olivia was glad she was gone. She would not voice what was going on in her head what she really wanted to say about the wife of the man she coveted. She stepped back from the window and watched Mellie's car until it disappeared from sight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Olivia had been sitting on the bed for the past hour. She was restless and had not been able to go to sleep. Her mind was swirling. She wanted to go to him and comfort him. She needed him as he needed her. She should have allowed that stolen moment in the elevator. She should have taken him inside her body and made love with him. She regretted it now with every fiber of her being. She loved him.

Olivia was pacing in circles. She wasn't sure who was in the house. She had picked up the phone to call him a hundred times. A hundred times she had put it back down. Did it really matter who was still in the house? No it did not. She called him directly on his phone first. There was no answer. There was no answer in the master suite either. Where was he? She was still in the clothes she had worn to the funeral. She wanted to change clothes but she did not want to take the time. Olivia could sense his need and his loss. He was grieving for his father and the love he would never ever get. She knew how painful that could be. She got up and ran to the elevator.

Fitz had gone out to the wood pile behind the house. He had started chopping wood it seemed like hours ago. His father had sent him to the wood pile so many times in his life to chop wood for hours as punishment for some infraction; it could have been for anything. His father sought to punish him around the clock. Sometimes he would be bruised from head to toe from the belt or punches from his father's fist.

But he would never touch his face. "Because boy that is all you have got, those good looks of yours. Other than that and the Grant name you don't have a goddamned thing. You and that pretty-faced momma of yours putting on airs, you two aren't special. She was a starlet alright because I put money into those pictures she was in. Neither one of you would be nothing without Big Jerry, nothing," he would scream as he pummeled him. And his mother sometimes had suffered the same fate. His father was indeed the devil.

He was splintering piece after piece of wood. He was that little boy at the wood pile made to chop wood until his hands bled. He could do it though hour after hour because he was pretending to cut his father into pieces small enough to put in the trash. The piece of wood Fitz the man was trying to split today was holding steady. He kept hitting and hitting and finally it split. He picked up another piece.

Olivia had found him at last. She had been watching him take out his anger on piece after piece of wood. She had to stop this. She decided on her diversionary tactic. "It was a nice funeral. I loved the things you said about your father..."

It was Olivia. He looked back at her but he did not speak. He went back to splitting the wood. He was enraged at himself for loving his father. A man who cared not a whit for him, he loved him still. It made him sick to his stomach to know he could still love him. He struck at the wood again and again.

"They were all lies Liv. My father never gave me anything my mother didn't force him to. No dog, no books, no games, nothing; she told me one night when I suggested that she was just angry with me because father always gave me gifts and not her. She enlightened me that it was she that really loved me and not Big Jerry. The only real stories I could tell about him are the ones where I either heard or saw him fucking women who were not my mother. Now that would have been a eulogy." He went back to cutting wood. "I am not sad. I am relieved. I am free."

No you are not Fitz, but she did not say that. The pain in his eyes and on his face kept her silent. How was she going to put a stop to this? He was fragile. He was so close to the edge. "Fitz stop it. Please. You are going to hurt yourself," she pleaded. When he stepped away from the tree stump to get another piece of wood she stepped on it. "Put the axe down Fitz. Put it down." He was standing there so broken, so wounded. It hurt her soul to see him like this. And she had turned him away with all of this pain in his heart. Yes he wanted her sexually but she had known it was more than that. He had wanted a connection with a human being that loved him. He had sent for her because he needed her emotionally and physically. He had wanted to draw strength from her. "Put the axe down and come to me Fitz. Please Fitz put the axe down. Come here"

Finally he really saw her through all the hurt and pain. Her voice was beginning to register. It was like he was hearing her for the first time since he felt her presence. "Livvie this is going to break me. I swear it is. I hate him so much, every day of my life I have wanted him dead Livvie. Every fucking day as child I prayed for it. And now after all he has done to me and to my mother, I am crying for that son of a bitch. I loved him Livvie in spite of it all. Just once I wanted him to love me back. And now he can't"

"Fitz he is dead and he can't hurt you anymore ever. He was your father, you were supposed to love him and guess what he was supposed to love you back. That is what fathers do Fitz they love their children. Big Jerry was not a good father. And the fact that you still cared for him is not a weakness Fitz, it is strength. You are a much better man because of it. And Fitz, Big Jerry missed out on so much by not returning your love because you are the kindest and best man I know. You are loved Fitz and especially by me. Please come here."

He walked up to her then and she cradled his head to her breast and she held him close as she ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed his jaw. He broke then into sobs that broke her heart. He was crying for a man that had abused him both physically and emotionally his entire life. From the grave the horrible man was still at it.

She let him cry it out. He needed to let it out. All the pain and rage needed to be expelled. Fitz needed to cleanse his soul of Big Jerry. He was a tyrant and a bully that beat children and women and she hated his guts for what he had done to his son. She hoped he was burning in Hell right now.

Finally the sobs stopped and he looked up at her. His eyes were red and his nose was runny. He looked so vulnerable, lost, and hurt. "Crying; my father absolutely despised it in a man. A man that cries isn't a man, he used to say. He wouldn't let me cry as a child Liv. Crying would get you a good whipping. You had better suck it up and be a man. I hope you don't think any less of me for this unmanly behavior. I seem incapable of getting this monkey off my back. I am still seeking some sign from the grave I guess that he was a human being capable of some type of emotion other than parental abuse."

"It is not going to happen. Your father was an evil man Fitz. He is gone from this earth and I rejoice in that. Let him and his hatefulness go. He is not worth the energy you waste on him. He doesn't deserve to have you shed one more tear over him. Dry your eyes and let's go inside. It is chilly out her. Come with me Fitz." She held his hand in hers.

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Thank-you for seeking me out Olivia, your presence here means the world to me. You are the one thing that I have that is constant and true. I wanted you with me." He pulled her into an embrace like he would never let her go. He was squeezing her so tightly. She knew he did not realize he was crushing her so she sucked in her breath and bore it. He was so close to the edge. She had to help him through this.

"Are you hungry yet Olivia? I have worked up quite an appetite. Cook and her staff have laid out an amazing spread. I asked her to save all the home cooked goodies for us. We could pick out some things you like or we could go out to dinner."

"Fitz we can't go out to dinner alone. You know that."

"But I want to take you out to dinner Olivia. I love you so much and I want the world to know it. I want to show you off, not only are you smart but you are so beautiful. And as usual you are right. But here tonight we can share a meal together can't we? Cyrus is spending the night in town with that reporter James I think. Mellie is gone and so are the children. Would you have dinner with me Miss Pope?"

"Of course I will Governor Grant. Let's go eat."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He had cook lay out a delicious buffet for the two of them. He had seen her eat a few meals out on the campaign trail and she had ordered room service for them when they were snowed in the room in Houston. She seemed to eat like a bird. But she was just the right size in the right places. No way was his Livvie skinny, she was perfect.

"Fitz who is going to eat all of this stuff? There is enough food for ten people here."

He laughed out loud. "I wanted to see what you would actually choose Olivia. Technically I am your boyfriend and I don't even know what you like to eat. We are not the usual couple but some things I should know. You know what I like and what I dislike. It's not fair. So I asked cook to…"

"Fitz you are incorrigible. Having your staff prepare all of this food. I am hungry but it is so much. And I feel obligated to try it all," she said exasperatedly.

"Olivia you do not have to eat anything you don't want. Everyone here is paid a lot of money to do their jobs well and cater to the whims of the family. My father's staff is superior and they are paid to be so. To be honest they have always indulged my every whim, I am a favorite around here. And I intend to keep everyone of them on staff until they retire. I love them Olivia. They looked out for me and for my mother while she lived."

"Fitz I wasn't chastising you. I just do not eat very much and I didn't want to be wasteful. I understand your relationship with the staff more than you know. It looks delicious let's eat."

Fitz tore into the food full force, he was truly hungry. He had not told Olivia he had not eaten in days. His father's death had thrown him for a loop. He was more affected by it than he wanted to admit. He had gone back for seconds to Olivia's dismay. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III loved food. How did he keep his body looking like the body of a thirty-year old?

Olivia had a delicious salad and pasta. She had a piece of fried chicken and assorted fresh vegetables. The food was excellent. No wonder Fitz would not have one member of the staff leave his employ, they were jewels. She could not imagine having grown up eating food like this every day as a child. It was a sobering thought.

Desserts were sublime at least Fitz said they were. She never cared for sweets. There was a huge chocolate cake, an upside down pineapple cake and a peach cobbler. They were his favorites and Cook always prepared his favorites when he was home. She could tell the staff adored him. All he had to do was ask and it appeared.

As he scraped the last bit of peach cobbler and vanilla ice cream from the bowl he licked his lips in that sensual way of his. It made her aware of just how much she had missed him and the remarkable sex they shared. "Dinner was wonderful Fitz thank-you for inviting me. Please give my compliments to the chef. She grabbed his hand as soon as he put the spoon down. She brought it to her lips and kissed it. She looked into his beautiful blue eyes and said, "Your room or mine?"

"Olivia I know you are apprehensive about being here. I don't want you doing anything you are uncomfortable with. I love you and I want to make love with you so much but I would…"

"Fitz I love you too and want to make love with you so much. I need to feel your body next to mine. I need to feel you inside me. I have wanted you since I stepped foot in this place. I need you."

She watched his eyes go from light blue to indigo in seconds and his ears they were reddening as she was speaking. He wanted her too. "Your room sweetheart, it's mine."

She looked into his eyes and said, "I knew it was. Your scent was everywhere. It was so intoxicating to me. I wanted to come for you as soon as I closed the door. I have missed you so much."

"Let's go Livvie. Their hands were already joined. She was following him blindly but he didn't seem to be going to the room.

"Fitz this is not the way to the room."

He laughed out loud again. "But it is Sweetbaby, I grew up here remember, I know a shortcut. Let's hurry, I want more dessert." The shortcut was sweet. They were in the room in no time. He closed the door behind them and locked it. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her with all the pent up love he had for her. As usual his hands were everywhere. Her back, her butt, her arms and her face every place he could touch her.

She was doing the same she was touching him every place she could reach. Their tongues were mating. They were biting, sucking, licking, and nipping at each other. Their hunger for the other was real and infinite. It had been almost three weeks since their last sexual encounter and they were both on fire. That encounter had been a stolen moment though quick, fierce, and heated. So today was going to be special. Today they would get to take their time and just be!

They both had experienced a sexual awakening with their affair. Neither had ever experienced a love so sweet yet so intense. Fitz was a very sexual being that had denied himself a real sex life for years and now he was free to be himself. Olivia was experienced to a degree but she had never ever had sex on the level she had with Fitz. She craved him like a drug. She knew in her heart she was ruined for anyone that came after him, because with him it had been the best.

He unbuttoned her blouse and pushed her bra up over her breasts. He had to taste some part of her now, he had to. He was sucking so forcefully Liv screamed out but not from pain. The sensation was going straight to her core and she was contracting. She was not having an orgasm yet, but her vagina was clutching and lubricating itself in preparation for him. He was nestled between her legs and she was grinding into him.

She started unbuckling his pants she wanted him out and inside her. She needed him deep inside her and she told him so. "Hurry Fitz Hurry I want you inside me now!"

He stepped back from her and said," I want you naked and on that bed." He had dreamed of nothing else for days.

She backed away from him dropping garments as she backed toward the bed. She was quick when she had to be. The last thing to come off was her panties. She lay in the middle of his bed naked, wanting, and waiting.

He divested himself of his clothing as he walked toward her. His shirt, tee shirt, pants, and boxers were gone when he reached her. "Oh my darling Livvie I have dreamed of you in this bed waiting for me just like this." He wasted no time in getting his face dead center of her core. He started licking and sucking on her clit. His tongue was plunging in and out of her.

"I need you inside me Fitz. I need to feel you, I need to feel IT!" She was accepting what he was giving her and it was good. It had her bucking from the bed. But she wanted him inside of her.

He moved up to her mouth and he kissed her deeply. Her juices were smeared across his mouth and face. He wanted her to taste herself. He took her mouth in a soul searching kiss. He positioned himself at her entrance and began rubbing himself there directly across her nubbin. He was driving her mad with what he was doing.

She kept trying to position herself in a place where he had no choice but to enter her. But he would go no further than he wanted to. She was begging him to get inside her. She was at his ear telling him what she would do to him if only he would do as she asked. She would move on him so sweetly just like he wanted. She would milk him dry as she massaged his balls. She would reciprocate by going down on him pulling him to the back of her throat as she sucked and licked on him.

Liv was talking dirty to him. He loved her talking dirty and she was going to pay in the best way. He entered her swiftly backing her up the bed as he started to move within her hard and deep. It was just what she wanted! It was just what she needed push her over the edge!

Olivia came hard and furiously. She screamed his name as she bucked her clit into his hardness again and again. Her walls collapsed around him and clutched. Her nails dug into his back. She bit his shoulder. He did not let up at all. He was masterful as he peppered her with deep sure thrusts.

God Livvie felt so good and she was milking him just as she said she would. She was creating the most exquisite friction on him. Every stroke was better than the last. He was getting close so close. His breathing was labored. He was holding back by just a thin thread.

Her first orgasm had finally ended and she started to concentrate on making Fitz remember one of the reasons he chose her. She was meeting him stroke for stroke. Her hands lowered to his balls and she started to massage them. "For the love of god, not yet Livvie. I want you with me feeling everything I am feeling. Let me bring you back Livvie." Both of her legs had been locked around his waist, he pushed one down and intensified the created friction between them.

She was feeling it again and so soon. Only he could do that, bring her back to the point of orgasm so quickly. He wanted to control his own orgasm so she had let go of him and was keeping her body still. But her inner walls they were still clutching and working him. She was going to be with him when he exploded inside her, no doubt about that. He knew exactly what he was doing.

He pulled out of her and she thought she would die. "No Fitz, come back to me please!"

"Turn over Livvie I want you this way." She turned over and he pulled her up to her knees and entered her before she could call him back to her again. He was filling her completely each and every time. She was pulling so tightly on the bottom sheet she had pulled it from the top of the bed. She was becoming weak from his assault on her body. And it was an assault on her senses. Every stroke was better than the last. She was flailing her head going from side to side. She was begging him to get them to that place to let her come.

Her knees would no longer hold her so she went down and he came down atop of her fully embedded and still moving within her. He was at her ear praising her and saying how much he loved her. "Don't move Livvie let me take us there, let me finish this for us." He said these things as he slowly and methodically hit her spot and molded himself to her walls creating a delicious friction. Her legs were closed and he was just behind her pumping and praising.

"Livvie do you want to come now, do you want to clutch me so tight with your sweet walls and make me squirt deep inside you? Do you? Move with me now Livvie, move with me and come with me. It is so fucking good Livvie what you do to me." He was biting her shoulder and rimming her ear with his tongue. Suddenly he reared up, he could not stop it. He was coming. He started to pound into her driving them both over the edge. She screamed his name and he screamed hers as he collapsed onto her.

As soon as he could catch his breath he said, "I love you Olivia. I love you more with each passing day. How did I ever live my life without you? I promise I will never let you go."

She awakened in a tizzy. That dream, every time she had it, she would be completely blown away. It was always so real. Her body was still on alert. She knew her panties would be damp because she had just had a dream where she had come twice. She sat on her row alone but she wondered if she had screamed out for real. She was on a plane going to California alone. Fitz had broken his promise and he had let her go. And she had to let it go too. Dreaming about him and the ways they made love was ridiculous she had to stop it.

She halted the flight attendant when she came by. She needed more red wine. Perhaps if she were drunk she would not dream.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She had finished her work in California and her plane would be landing at BWI in a few minutes. She had found the person she sought and gathered the information she needed to move forward on her new case. She had done the ground work herself to take her mind off of her troubles. It had worked a little. She was relaxed and she was going on with her life.

She knew she still loved Fitzgerald Grant III, she couldn't stop loving him overnight, she had tried that. She had moved on. It had been almost eight months since he had unceremoniously dumped her by calling her a mistress and saying he would never marry her. Her heart still bled from that wound. But she had survived it. That thin line between love and hate crept into her life a lot. When she crossed that thin line into hate for him, it would hit her hard. Her hatred for him would fester and fester and she would wish she had never laid eyes upon him.

She lived in Washington, DC. She could hardly avoid the President of the United States of America. He was every fucking place she looked. Plastered on buses, walls, the television 24/7, but she was adjusting. She could watch it now and not bust into a bucketful of tears. She was Olivia Pope. She ran a multi-million dollar business. She did not have time to be involved in affair anyway. So moving on!

She arrived at the office and started checking off what had to be done today. She turned over her research to Quinn and told her to start the new phase. Huck was working on a very delicate case where he had to dig deeply into the life of a world renowned actor. It was amazing the things people believed would never come to light. It is always just a matter of time. There are no well kept secrets, your lies and misdeeds always come to light. How well she knew that line. But for some reason you just never see it coming for you!

"Olivia it is Cyrus Beene on line two."

What does he want? I told him I am done with the White House and everyone in it. What is it that he doesn't understand about that? "Okay thanks Abby."

"Hello Cyrus, what can I do for you?"

"Hi Liv. Before you go off the deep end, this has nothing to do with the White House. It is personal. I am sure you have not forgotten that you are Ella's godmother. Well James has decided on a date for the christening and we want you to do your duty Olivia. Be what you promised us you would be, a rock and a foundation for Ella if James or I could not be. Yes Fitzgerald Grant will be there Olivia; he is after all her godfather. You two are done I get that but you made other commitments in life. I am hoping you will honor this one Liv. James is going crazy organizing this thing. He doesn't know the full deal so he just expects you two to show up. Bite the bullet Liv. It is just for an hour max. You don't even have to play nice. Just show up at the church stand there and say you will love and care for our child in case we can't. Fitz is willing to bite the bullet so come on Liv, can I count on you?"

So Fitz had agreed to show up and pretend nothing had happened between them. Okay two could play that game. "Okay where is the venue and what time? I love Ella and doing my duty is not a problem."

Shocked Cyrus shook his head and said, "Great Olivia, I will email you the details. It will be great to see you Liv."

So two weeks from Saturday she would face him in a church she supposed. How quaint! Maybe she would pray for his soul, he needed it. He had promised her that he loved her above anything and anyone else. It had all been lies. He never even gave her a chance to explain. She had done it for him. She wanted to prove to him that his father was wrong, that he could win and be a great President. She wasn't like Mellie, Cyrus, Verna, or Hollis Doyle. She didn't want anything; she just loved him and wanted him to be happy. Well she had loved him. She didn't any more; she hated his guts for all the pain he had caused her. She would play godmother to Ella and she would leave there and get on with her life.

When he had agreed to be godfather to Cyrus' daughter, it was because Olivia was the child's godmother and since one day he would be her husband it was the natural thing to do. Together they would promise to love and take care of Ella should anything happen to Cy or James. Now they were finished and he had to attend this christening and pretend he did not care one whit for Olivia Pope. He still loved her, he knew that. But he couldn't accept her part in the rigging of an election, even if it was his own. He had trusted her with his heart and his integrity and she had trampled them both. He was a fraudulent President because of her lying and manipulation. She was no better than Mellie and her bullshit. In his heart he knew Liv was no Mellie but it was just so evil. He couldn't forgive her, he couldn't.

So he had started drinking two weeks ago when he first found out about the christening. He wanted to be fortified against her in case she tried anything, like trying to get him back. He meant it, he was finished with her, no matter how much he still loved and missed her! So today was the day. He wanted to look his very best. He wanted her to want him the way he wanted her.

Today he hated her for her duplicity. She should have come to him and let him know what they were planning. He had a right to determine his own future, not some cabal spearheaded by Mellie madness. Mellie had been ruining his life since he was twenty-six years old. He was not going to allow her or even Liv to manipulate him anymore. They have given him a fraudulent victory and it literally made him ill. Olivia knew better, she didn't live her life like that, yet she had allowed herself to be pulled into the mess.

Mellie was all excited about the christening. She kept hinting that they should be planning a christening for their baby. She was acting like this was some planned pregnancy where there was love involved and they were actually in this thing together. His wife was a very delusional woman. He wasn't even sure he would be able to love this child. He harbored a lot of resentment for being a part of this debacle. He had pretended he was making love to Olivia in order to even participate in the sex act with Mellie. It was a horrible experience. He should never have impregnated her. All of this was a bad decision. He should have left Mellie, gotten a divorce and gone on with his life. Now they are were fucking ruined. Everything was a fucking mess. There was a baby made with a woman he despised. And now the woman he loved and thought he knew had become a stranger. It was all just too much.

He and Mellie rode to the church mostly in silence. He had nothing to say to her really. Why bother with small talk, they were mortal enemies. He took in a deep breath and blew it out.

"Fitz you need a mint, your breath reeks of scotch. You shouldn't go to a christening with alcohol on your breath. Please take one," she said exasperatingly. "I am just trying to help you is all."

"I am sorry, you are right." He held out his hand for the mint. "I have so much on my mind. I have to make a decision about the hostages and I am not sure what decision to make. Cyrus is pressuring me to leap, but I have to make the right decision, I"

"Fitz you are the President of the United States of America. Any decision you make, it the right decision. Don't let Cyrus bully you Fitz, it is what he does. He bullied us all into rigging the election he is a horrible man Fitz. Verna, Hollis, and even Liv we were all victims of his machinations. Don't trust him Fitz."

"Don't you think I know I can trust no one? Not a damn soul can be trusted. I get that real good."

"Fitz you can trust me. You can trust me. I am with you 100%. You can trust me!" She reached out and took his hand and squeezed it. He squeezed her hand back. It thrilled Mellie. It was a sign he was coming back to her. She smiled her secret smile.

They arrived at the christening and went their separate ways. Fitz worked the room as he usually did making small talk with mostly everyone he came in contact with. He sensed her presence before he actually saw her. It rocked his core knowing she was near. God he had missed her. He loved her, yet he hated her too.

Olivia walked into the chapel keeping her eyes on Cyrus and James. She refused to look around the room for fear she would break when she saw him. Her heart was beating a mile a minute; she was actually in the same room with him. God she had missed him. How could you love someone so much yet you felt hate for them too?

The priest called the participants together it was time to get started. They looked at each other and said not a word. They went through the entire ceremony without a word to the other. They both held Ella simultaneously. Their hands touched briefly beneath Ella's body and she couldn't help herself, she touched him and for a very brief moment, she held on and she had rubbed his hand. He knew what she had done because he was looking at her and obviously they still had the telepathy thing going on. "Why are you touching me?"

She had no idea why she was touching him. She could not take her eyes off of him either. It had been so long. God she had to get out of this place soon. Cyrus spoke up and thanked everyone for coming. Mellie then spoke up and asked that everyone please come to the White House for a short reception. She explained what an honor it was for she and the President to host the event. They had a small feast prepared she had said.

Olivia had told Cyrus she thought she would just go on home, but he begged her to come. They need pictures of her and Ella. They needed pictures of her and Fitz and the baby. She was trapped. So she had gone over to the White House with the christening party. She took pictures and she mingled for about thirty minutes. He was watching her. Every time she looked up he was watching her. It was too much. She had to get out of this place. It was all just too painful.

She said her goodbyes to James and Cyrus and she left the room. In fact she was in flight. She was almost running because she knew he was coming for her. She refused to look back but she knew he was there. He was right behind her. He was going to run her down. She did not want to take off in a flat out run, but she had to get out of the building!

Don't run from me Liv. Don't run from me. He was on her heels. She had held his hand back there and she had rubbed her hand across his palm. What did she want? She knew what she wanted. He knew what he wanted too. He wanted her and he intended to have her. It had been too long. He ran her down and pulled her into an electric closet. He closed the door and locked it. He had pulled her into this place before for stolen moments. They had both practiced their superpowers on the other in this very room. They stood there one watching the other no one speaking. She looked so lost and vulnerable. She wanted him to offer her what? Comfort? Forgiveness?

That wasn't what he had for her. He wanted to fuck her and let her know to whom she belonged even after all these months. He wanted to be inside her so deeply. He wanted what was his. He went to her then and pulled her onto him and his raging erection. He ground into her to let her know what he wanted. He pulled her in for a kiss. At first she seemed like she was going to capitulate when suddenly she stepped back and slapped him as hard as she could.

There she had done it. She had slapped the son of a bitch as hard as she could. He thought to pull her into a room and fuck her. Well she would have no part of it. He had a wife, fuck her. She didn't want him, she didn't. She was done with him and his holier than thou attitude. She had loved him and tried to help him and he wouldn't even let her explain.

He stood there looking at her not believing she had actually slapped his face. But it awakened something in him. Instead of enraging him it had calmed him down. Seeing her so vulnerable brought him to his senses. He had no business treating her this way. He still loved her! "Olivia, I am sorry I shouldn't have chased you down and brought you in here. I don't know what I was thinking." He said these things without opening his mouth, that telepathy again. She had heard him and it melted her. She loved him and she wanted him more than anything. "Oh Fitz I am so sorry it is okay," she said back to him in her head. Then she took off and threw herself in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

She had run into his arms and he had welcomed her. They pulled back from the embrace and they both saw the love for the other in each other's eyes. They melted into a kiss. It was frantic and all consuming. It was like they were eating each other alive. Tongues mated, they swapped spit, they sucked at the other, they plundered, they nipped and they caught fire.

Neither one of them had spoken a word. They still loved each other but what could they have said. There was so much hurt between them and so much pain. But right now there was a fire that was lit and it was scorching them both. He had backed her into a wall and was slowly grinding himself into her. She was moving her body onto his erection and she had molded herself to him. Her hands held his ass pulling him to her. That kiss was still going on and it was magical.

He pulled back from the kiss and laid his hand on her face looking her in the eyes. He wanted to hold all the memories from this encounter. He turned her toward the wall and came up behind her. He pressed himself into her backside and was just rubbing his long hard erection onto her. He sucked on her neck and held her covered breast in his hand. Her nipples were hardened and pebbled. She was on fire. She was backing into him. She turned her face into his and he started kissing her again. It was heavenly.

"I love you," she whispered into his mouth.

"Shhhh, don't," he said in return to her declaration.

She had on too many clothes. He pulled her jacket off roughly. He unzipped her dress but he did not try to take it off. He reached around her and pushed her bra up. He filled his hands with her breast pinching her nipples hard. He was at her ear rimming it with his tongue. His erection still in his pants was wedged between her butt cheeks as he slowly ground against her. Suddenly he bends down and jerks her panties down and throws them to the floor. In a crouched position he pushed her dress above her waist. He spread her legs open wide. From behind her he put two fingers inside her and started to pump into her. She started to whimper.

She heard him say "Jesus" as he delved inside her. He was sucking air in between his teeth. She heard him inhale her scent. Somehow he was now in between her legs with his tongue rasping back and forth over her clit as his hands parted her. Olivia thought to herself, so this wasn't going to be a "punishment fuck." He was going to let her come. She started to move on his face frantically. Suddenly he stilled her. "Fitz, no, please," she cried out!

He came up behind her again and took her hands down from the wall and placed them on his belt and zipper. He was not going to let her face him she saw that now. She was no stranger to this scenario. She had him out and in her hands in seconds. She would take what she wanted for herself. She wanted him deep inside her now! She placed him between her legs and started to rub her nubbin across his dick. He was hard as steel and she was riding him expertly and fast. She was moving fast because she needed to come quickly and she knew it.

He was still mad at her. He had not forgiven her. She had one hand holding him where she wanted him and the other braced against the wall. He stilled her movements again and placed her other hand back on the wall. Olivia thought she would die. He would hold this release from her. She closed her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. He stepped back just a bit and at that exact same moment whispered in her ear, "Bend over a little more Livvie." She did so immediately without reservation.

He crouched behind her and starting rubbing himself between her buttocks and her cleft. She knew he was coating himself with her wetness. She loved all the ways she and Fitz had made love. They had even gone anal a couple of times and she felt he was going to go there today. It wasn't the same as vaginal sex but it could be very pleasurable if your partner knew what he was doing. And Fitz did, he had blown her mind with it. But she didn't want that type of connection today. But he had not let her speak and she just wanted him inside her. As she was thinking "please just get inside me" he entered her from behind straight to the hilt, up to his balls. He didn't move though once he was inside her. He just held himself there keeping them both still. He let out a deep breath. He was home. He was inside of her where he belonged.

He came up close to her ear and whispered, "Kiss me Livvie and let me love you." She turned her mouth into his then and kissed him like her life depended on it. He was buried inside of her and the glory of it after all these months was wonderful. He was hesitant to move because he knew it would eventually be over this frenzied coupling. And he wasn't sure he could bear it, being without her again. The issue became moot though because at that exact moment he felt her walls close around him and clasp. And Livvie, his Livvie she started to move. Mother of God. "Livvie oh my sweet baby."

She had been waiting since the moment he took her breath away by filling her with him to the hilt for him to move. She knew he intended to dictate how this sexual congress was going to go. She would freely give him the reins, whatever he wanted. But for Christ sake she couldn't stop herself. Her vagina was clutching him and her body started to move. She could not stop it. She anchored herself to the wall with both her hands and backed into him. He wasn't moving, but she was. She started working him like he was a pole. Her ass was inundating him with sensation, circling his dick like she owned it. And she did. "Fitz I need you to move, please!"

He finally couldn't help himself either. He started to move. He pulled back and started to glide right onto her clit again and again. He had her anchored with his arms around her waist. They had broken the kiss because Liv could no longer give, she was just receiving. Her head had dropped forward and he was draped over her as he pistoned surely and deeply into her honey-coated walls

She knew she would come quickly. He had stroked her all of four or five times and she had broken. She started to scream because she was coming so fiercely. She grabbed on to something and held it tightly because she wasn't sure she could stay standing on her own. "Fitzzz, hold me, hold me! Shit!"

"I have you Livvie, come for me." He was destroying it from the back. When she started to come he could feel her spasm around him. God he had missed her. Her body felt so good around him. He wanted to come but he didn't want it to end. It was why he had set this pace. But Olivia was making it so hard, literally. He wanted everything out of this encounter because in his heart he felt it could very well be their last.

He had stopped moving and was just enjoying the scent of them and allowing the last sensations of Liv's orgasm to spread through him. He cupped her breast and pulled and manipulated her nipples until they were hard and elongated. He bit and dabbed at her ears with his tongue as he started to whisper things to her. The things he whispered were sexual things, provocative things.

He rattled off his coarse sexual dialogue like a mantra. "Livvie I've missed you so much. I could fuck you all night you know that don't you? And you are so damn wet Livvie. I'm gonna make you come again baby I promise. I might fuck you in the ass Livvie. You make me so hard. You taste so much like honey. Will you taste me tonight Livvie? Will you put your sweet lips all over me and suck me dry? It's what I want Livvie? Will you?"

"Anything Fitz, anything you want."

"Then do it. Do me."

He backed away from her and she turned around. He then placed himself against the wall and grabbed onto a bar above his head. She went down on her knees and took him in her hands. First she massaged him up and down to the base. Next she massaged his scrotum and then she lowered her head and began to suck his sack. She next began to lap at his dick with her tongue up and down back and forth on his full length. Then she took just the crown in her mouth and started to suck.

For the love of god she was going to kill him. The light was dim but he could see her as she closed her lips around him and pulled him to the back of her throat. This woman the way she made love to him, how in the world would he be able to do without it in his life? He started to move he couldn't help himself. "Livvie oh my sweet, sweet baby."

Olivia Pope was not shy she threw it all at him every single thing he had taught her, everything he liked. Simply put, she was on a mission to suck him dry.

He had told her to make him come this way but he really wanted to be inside of her. She needed her to come again so she would remember how it was between them. She needed to see and she needed to feel. He pulled her up and started kissing her. Tasting the mixture of the two of them was a powerful aphrodisiac. He picked her up and placed her right above his raging erection and turned her against the wall. He went back inside her and was literally banging her into the wall. Olivia was there for it.

She had literally molded her body to his. He was angled right at her spot and she wanted it hit every time he landed. God he filled her like no one else could! Shit she was almost there again. Olivia became very vocal on the verge of orgasm. Fitz loved dirty talk and so did she. She could give as good as she got!

"Fitz please don't stop. You feel so good and you are so fucking big and so hard. Yes hit it right there Mr. President. Hit it hard, I need you to hit it hard. Make me scream. Make me come all over you. Oh my god Fitz I'm gonna come again. Fitzzzzz!

Shit he had very little left before he was going to have to let it rip. He pushed into her deeply and held himself there again. He was hissing and letting her finish her orgasm off. As soon as her last spasm rocked her he came out of her and turned her to the wall. He pushed her dress up and bent her the way he wanted her. "Hold on Livvie, hold on tight." He eased back inside her and started his path to glory. Even after two orgasms Liv was so tight. It was like she was holding him in place. The friction they made, it was beyond anything he had ever felt sexually. He was no longer measuring his strokes he had to come, he had to. She was matching him stroke for stroke obviously on the path herself. She turned her head in for a kiss, they loved kissing each other. But soon she turned back to the wall and threw her head back and cried, "Fitzzzzzgerald!"

He exploded within her. He cried out "Oliviaaaa!" just before he bared his teeth and bit down into her shoulder. His hips continued to pump into her as he emptied all he had inside her. They were both weak as shit pressed against that wall. Finally he had the strength to move away from her. He pulled her dress down. Olivia had pulled her bra back into place. He zipped her dress back up. He reached down and picked up her jacket and her panties from the floor. He handed them to her. She had not taken her eyes from him since she had turned around.

She shook her jacket and put it on. She stepped back into her panties because for lack of better wording his semen was leaking from her. She took a brush from her purse and brushed her hair back into place. He was watching her but he had not said a word since he screamed her name as he came. She broke the silence.

"Fitz I am sorry. I should have told you what they were doing and I shouldn't have been a part of it."

"Livvie let's not rehash this." He had righted his clothing and was running his fingers through his hair. If not for the sweat lining his brow and upper lip he did not look like a man that had just fucked his mistress in an electrical closet.

He walked away from her to the door and unlocked it. They had been in here many times but they were happy times they left here in a certain place. She wasn't expecting total reconciliation but not this, whatever it was. By walking to that door and unlocking it and saying nothing he was telling her it was over. No matter what had just happened there was no them. They had no future. Telepathically she screamed at him, "Why pull me into this room and make love to me Fitz?" Why? She still loved him and she believed he still loved her. There had to be a way back. He had heard her question but he didn't turn around. He simply said,"I couldn't stop myself Livvie." But then he opened the door and peeped outside. He stepped back for her to exit this place. It put a crack in her heart.

He started to walk away. She had to try one more time to get him to see. "Fitz I made a mistake."

He stopped walking and turned back to her. "We both did, it won't happen again." He walked on.

For the love of god he was even going to deny what had happened between them just now! She felt another crack. But she loved him. So she tried again. "I was talking about Defiance."

He turned back to her again and he walked directly in front of her and stood there for a moment saying nothing, and then he let her have it. "That wasn't was a mistake, that was betrayal. I may not be able to control my erections around you, but we are done. He turned and started walking again. It broke then into a million tiny pieces, her battered heart.

He heard her sharp intake of breath; he knew he had wounded her. He wanted to hurt her because he was so weak and couldn't resist her. He had just made glorious love with her. It was the stuff dreams were made of. He knew he still loved her. But what she had done was too much. He didn't think he could ever forgive her. He walked on. He had only gone a few steps and his heart turned him around.

She had her head bowed and she was biting on a hand in her mouth. It was a habit she developed as a child to mask pain to her heart she had told him. She would bite her hand sometimes until it would bleed, until one pain drove away the other. She raised her head and he was standing there. She knew she had tears in her eyes but she was done begging. She turned around and started walking.

He had started after her, he was about to call out to her and then he heard Cyrus call him. There was so much dejection in her walk. None of the Olivia Pope strut was there. He had done that to her a woman he loved more than anything. He was so ashamed of himself. But he turned to Cyrus instead of going after her. He had made a decision.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She had gotten in her car and driven home. Walking through the door lost and defeated she had decided the tears she had shed on the drive home were it for tonight. She had walked into her affair with Fitzgerald Grant III with her eyes wide open. He was married with children but she had loved him so desperately that she had shelved that information and settled for the fact that he loved her back. He would always love her no matter what, he had said. But her broken heart was a testament to that not being true. He had walked away from her like she was a streetwalker.

It all flashed before her eyes what had transpired between them hours ago. The love they had made in that room was real, at least to her. She had put her heart and soul into it because she had wanted him to know how much she loved him. All she had done hadn't been just for him it had been for her too. She craved him like a drug. The things she felt with him, she had never experienced them with anyone else. The pleasure he brought her so intense she knew she had known heaven right here on earth.

In the shower she had scrubbed at her body hoping to wash away the disgust she felt at herself for falling for the Grant charm and allowing herself to be used and discarded like yesterday's trash. She had thought he meant for them to make-up, to start over. Never mind what she thought he had meant, she had been wrong. Instead of what had happened between them being an expression of love he had just assuaged his lust. He couldn't control his erections around her after all. She walked from the scalding shower and dried off her body.

Standing before the cheval mirror she looked at herself. Her eyes were swollen from her weeping. She dropped the towel. She wanted to look at her body she wanted to see the evidence of tonight's folly. Zeroing in on her shoulder she looked at the love bite Fitz had made as he came inside her. It was reddened and tender. Her breasts were still plumped up and her nipples still hardened, she was remembering. Her thighs bore the imprint of his hands where he had anchored her for his thrusts. She swallowed and closed her eyes remembering him at the back of her throat. It had been frenzied, but it was nothing that she had not wanted, but now it all seemed so tarnished.

Briefly she closed her eyes. She re-opened them and said out loud, "Look at yourself Olivia and remember as much as it had meant to you, it didn't mean a damn thing to him, nothing." All her tears had been shed. She brushed her hair out and went to bed. But the peace she sought was not forth coming. In her head were images of him in this very bed with her, images of the wicked and loving things they had done there.

Meanwhile back at the White House Fitzgerald Grant was doing some hard thinking. He had fucked up and he knew it. He had been about to turn around and go to Olivia to plead forgiveness when Cyrus had called out to him about the raid that was taking place to free two American hostages. He had wanted the operation to go forth tonight and it was. He was needed in the situation room. He wanted to go to her he really did, but he was the President of the United States of America. True he had just made love to the only woman he had ever truly loved in an electrical closet and afterwards had denounced her. He had wanted to punish her for her duplicity and her involvement with Defiance. But once he had her in his arms all he wanted to do was to love her as he always had. It was wonderful what had happened between them. Even now he was still hard as stone thinking of her and the things they had done.

He had gone to his rooms and started to drink in fact he was sure he was drunk. He was standing under the shower remembering how good it had been between them. Once was never enough. Sometimes they made love for hours where they both would come again and again. He now stood in a shower trying to wash her scent from him so he could sleep. It had been almost a year since they had been together and he had lost it when he saw her at Ella's christening. He couldn't keep his eyes from her. They had left the church and gone to the White House for the reception. She was watching him and he had been watching her. He had wanted to just grab her and kiss her. When he saw her leave he went after her. She was his and he wanted her. He had pulled her into that room and started to kiss her. Olivia's initial response had been to slap him as hard as she could. It had stunned him and left him speechless. But then she had come to him and professed her love for him and he had gloried in it.

Suddenly he had thought he had heard something or someone. He turned around and there she was, Mellie! What in the hell was she doing here? She was naked and she was fondling him.

"I see you were expecting me, you are so hard and so ready. Let me take care of that for you Fitz," she said. He had refused her advances once today and tonight was not going to be any different. He didn't love her and he certainly did not want to have sex with her. He was a man though who was already aroused and she had seized on it and started rub against him. He was responding to her shit and it made him angry. He was actually pumping against her.

"No Mellie. Get out of here. I don't want this with you. Let's not play this game. Stop this now."

She was being aggressive she meant to force him inside her. It was too much. Thinking of how much he despised her, his erection just wilted. His days of accepting her courtesy fucks were long over and she knew it. If she needed release she wouldn't get it from him. They were done. He stood there watching her wondering when she would end this. Suddenly she realized he had gone soft and not responding to her machinations. Hatred filled her eyes and she stood back and began spewing her venom.

"So the studly President can't keep it up? You are so pathetic. No wonder Olivia Pope walked away from you. You can't even keep it up."

"Oh it was up sweetheart, it was hard as stone before you showed up. It's you Mellie. My dick wants no parts of you! You want to be fucked tonight? Do whatever you have been doing for the last fifteen years. I know I surely will before I will put myself inside of you. Get out of my rooms and stay out!"

"I hate you! I really hate you."

"Just go Mellie. I'm sure you know the feeling is mutual. Just go."

Why did she put them through this shit? They should have ended their marriage years ago. But it was what it was. She wanted to live in abject misery. So be it. He was miserably as hell. He had lost Olivia. He had walked away from her almost a year ago and he was lost. He had hired a friend to keep tabs on her. Surveillance and Special Ops had been his thing so he had called Jacob and asked for a favor. It was nothing big just to keep an eye on Olivia and keep her safe. He was to take pictures of her and report back to him. The first set of pictures he had gotten six weeks ago. He had almost removed the color from the corners holding them and staring at her. He loved her and he was such a fool for not going to her and begging for forgiveness.

Why had he not gone to her already? Because he was a coward, he was afraid she would reject him for his folly. He was more afraid of this than anything he had come across in his life. And he was the most powerful man on the planet. What irony.

He knew that he had hurt her badly. It was one of the most dishonorable things he had ever done in his life, making love to Olivia in that electrical closet and then to denounce her like she was some whore he had decided to fuck. The things he had said to her were so awful. The scene played in his head a hundred times a day and a hundred more times he would envision what he should have said. He should have forgiven her about Defiance and moved on.

He knew who and what Olivia Pope was. She had faltered in her beliefs and creed because of the company she was keeping. Cyrus he would never forgive for his duplicity. Mellie his wife, without a doubt she would always be Mellie. Manipulation and self-service was her mantra, she lived by those principles. And she was pure evil. This shower stunt tonight was all about Mellie and he would have not parts of it.

He now laid in his bed thinking about a woman he couldn't have. What in the hell was he going to do? He had to get out of this marriage so he could openly pursue Olivia. It was the right thing to do. He had never wanted just an affair with her. He wanted her for his wife. He wanted to share everything he was with her. And he was barely functioning without her. Things were going to have to change and only he could make that happen. He needed a divorce.


End file.
